comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Miller (Earth-36192)
Christopher "Chris" Miller is the serial killer host of the Carnage symbiote, having bonded with the symbiote ten years after the 'Age of Heroes' ended. History the Coming of Carnage Over the twenty years since Carnage was taken away from Cletus Kasady, a number of individuals bonded with the Carnage symbiote. Eventually it came to a woman called Elizabeth Riley, who had the symbiote from the end of the 'Age of Heroes' in 2023. Chris met Liz when she attempted to escape from prison. She helped him escape, and they stuck together afterwards, with Chris becoming somewhat of a sidekick to her. Together they went on a kill spree, and claimed the lives of 17 people, each linked by the fact they were all at some point a therapist to one of the two. However, during their attempt at another, they fell into a trap, as the police had caught onto them. Liz was shot through the head, ending her 10-year run with the symbiote, which pulled away from her. Needing a host, Carnage attached itself to Chris, and they seemed to be a natural match, as they easily killed all the officers who had ambushed them. He used his newfound power to begin a new killing spree, this time picking on random civilians, slaughtering them in the dozens. The city became fearful of him, and the media's coverage extended it further. Despite the symbiote having been around for over twenty years by this point, the events involving Carnage bonding to a new host and his following kill spree became known as 'the Coming of Carnage'. One Big Hit Deciding the Carnage symbiote deserved more than the chaos brought about by murder, Chris decided that he had to use the power of the symbiote to cause riots. He set out to find the SHIELD bases that had been abandoned when the organisation disbanded five years prior. He raided the bases as he found them, stealing weapons and information to aid his plan to cause city-wide chaos. Despite each of the bases being sealed shut, he managed to continually tear his way into them, gaining masses of weapons which he stored in an apartment of an abandoned building. Once he decided that he had enough weapons, he began entering people's homes all over Manhattan, using the symbiote to bond the weapons to their hands, as well as a small camera, and leaving a note with each declaring that he would kill them if they didn't kill at least one person each day. He distributed all of the guns and knives he had gathered. The cameras he had planted on the weapons allowed him to see everything they did. Most of them went out to kill someone, however several refused to do so. The ones who refused were killed by the piece of the symbiote bonding the weapon to them. Chris spent the next two days watching the killings, and was happy when some decided to kill more than one person a day to make sure they weren't killed themselves. He then decided to leave the city for a week and not listen to any news, so in a weeks time he could see the progress made. He left the city and rented a motel room. He continued his killing to satisfy the symbiote's urges. He met an elderly couple who treated him nicely, not knowing who he was, and he spent a night with them. At one point, the elderly man put the news on, and Chris saw that Manhattan was in complete turmoil, with riots breaking out against the police for not stopping the threat, and mass shootings occurring as many of Chris' victims began to enjoy the killing. He then proceeded to slaughter the elderly couple, and took their car to drive back into Manhattan, happy that he had now made it into the City of Carnage. City of Carnage On his way to Manhattan, Chris learnt that the carnage had spilled outside of Manhattan's borders, and slowly expanding outwards. Happy with his work, he went back to the abandoned apartment he had used as a home, to once more watch what his victims were doing. A policewoman entered the room, ready to shoot him, but he used the symbiote to contain her, and pull the gun away. Chris tortured her, even going as far as having the symbiote enter her bloodstream to push at her flesh from within. She ended up caving in, and told Chris that they'd figured out it was Carnage in the third day, and knew that Chris was the host, and in the time he had been away they'd collected CCTV footage that placed him in the building. Without warning, a number of SWAT officers burst in and open fired on Chris, as well as accidentally killing the policewoman. Chris killed the SWAT officers, and used the cameras to find his 'rising star', the person who had killed the most. He used the sites visible in the video feeds to track down his 'star', finding him in a slaughterhouse, where the man was killing the various workers. Seeing the man as a success, he called back the symbiote that bonded the weapon to him, and let him free. The man told Chris that he was a monster, for ruining the lives of so many people only to then agree that it was fun killing all those people, and that he wouldn't hold it against Carnage. The man began to walk away, only to be stabbed through the back by a tendril from Carnage. The man's lower half became paralysed. Chris then caught the smell of the dead flesh, and found it satisfying. He proceeded to eat the dead, unprocessed meat, creating a bath of blood. The blood was absorbed by the symbiote, which used it to expand its own form. The next day, Chris awoke to find the city in quarantine, with the mass murdering having forced the military to completely block off Manhattan, it being the focal point of all the mudering. Deciding he had had enough of all the killing, feeling like it was depriving him of his own murdering, Chris used the connection to the symbiote pieces bonded to his victims to kill them all, thereby ending their killing sprees. The killing stopped, but the riots continued. The civilians were terrified that something like it could happen again, and were angry that the police were unable to stop it. Chris joined the protests, using the large crowds of people to hide from police. After a few weeks, he visited his 'rising star' in the hospital, having learnt his name to be Sam Davids. He told Sam that he needed to be taught being a killer is overcoming challenges, and that he'd broken Sam's spine, thus paralysing his legs, to give him something to overcome. He revealed to his favourite psychopath that he'd hidden a symbiote spawn in the location of Sam's fourth kill, telling him the puzzle to solve was to untangle all the killing to find the fourth one. He then left, leaving Sam to work by himself, and headed back to his apartment, where he began to experiment on fragments of the symbiote using stolen equipment, hoping to make it more powerful. Supreme Carnage Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Widower Characters